


Афтершок

by casmund



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Earthquakes, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casmund/pseuds/casmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Афтершок — повторный сейсмический толчок, меньшей интенсивности по сравнению с главным сейсмическим ударом. Сильные землетрясения всегда сопровождаются многочисленными афтершоками.<br/>Немного о том, что мы часто забываем о том, что важно, пока не понимаем, что можем этого лишиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Афтершок

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delorean212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorean212/gifts).



> Голые эмоции автора, русский язык хромает на обе две. Автор ужасно за все это извиняется, но он просто не мог.  
> Название намекает, что это продолжение совсем другой истории.

В утро субботы Эйдан проснулся необычно рано - безо всякого будильника и срочных дел. Сон, который даже не успел ему запомниться, оборвался резко, рывком выкинув его в реальность и оставив его разбитым и невыспавшимся. Утренние солнечные лучи заглядывали в щель между небрежно задернутыми шторами и попадали прямо на его лицо. Конечно, подумал Эйдан, стоит выдаться свободному дню и возможности поваляться в постели немножко, так ему не спится. Он повертелся для порядка еще минут пятнадцать и, так и не приманив сон обратно, неохотно вылез из-под одеяла. Сара была на съемках в Лондоне, и тишину пустого дома нарушал только щебет птиц да редкие голоса с улицы.  
Умывшись и поставив кофе на плиту, он уселся на стул и достал смартфон. Он машинально пролистал новости: землетрясение в Непале, выборы в... Секунду. Эйдан промотал экран обратно вверх. 7,9 первое, за ним еще ряд толчков, недалеко от Катманду, разрушения, жертвы. Но ведь в Непале... Эйдан трясущимися руками свернул окошко браузера и открыл скайп, который, кажется, никогда не грузился так медленно. В последние пару недель Эйдан часто замечал Дина онлайн, никогда, впрочем, не думая ему написать - просто не зная, что. Скайп приветственно пискнул и загрузил список контактов. О'Горман был оффлайн. Эйдан выругался и, с трудом найдя в истории звонков номер, по которому он слишком давно не звонил, набрал.  
\- The number you're trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please, call...  
Эйдан положил трубку и уставился в пространство, вертя в руках телефон.  
На плите сбежал кофе.

*****

Когда ты вырастаешь в Новой Зеландии, землетрясения не кажутся чем-то совершенно запредельным и жутким. Дин отлично помнил, как в детстве, когда ему было лет восемь, он проснулся и обнаружил, что его кровать отъехала от стены где-то на полметра. Оказывается, посреди ночи было землетрясение, а никто из его семьи даже и не проснулся.  
Словом, это вещь совершенно реальная, как гроза или град, только вот случающаяся, к счастью, не настолько часто. Не так давно, например, трясло Крайстчерч, и даже не раз, и были жертвы. Но только вот дело было в том, что разрушений таких масштабов в Новой Зеландии не было.  
Даже в Индии чувствовались отголоски толчков, если, конечно, это можно назвать отголосками. Дин был в отеле, когда стены будто заходили ходуном, а оконные стекла опасно зазвенели. Он выбежал на улицу вместе со всеми, далеко не в романтичном смысле не чувствуя земли под ногами. Дин одолжил телефон Эндрю, чтобы написать Саре, что с ними все в порядке, потому что его собственный телефон валялся севший на дне сумки, оставшейся в отеле.  
Уже позже они узнали, что эпицентр землетрясения в Непале, ставшим всем им если не родным, то как минимум дорогим сердцу, за три недели съемок. Он не хотел думать о том, что могло бы случиться, останься они там буквально на пару дней дольше. Дина передернуло, и он отвернулся от экрана телевизора. У этих людей и так ничего не было, а стало и того меньше. Кармен до сих пор не получила никакой весточки из Фалпу, и, хоть Дину и хотелось верить в то, что у них проблемы со связью, на сердце было неспокойно. Они вернулись в отель только через час после того, как толчки окончательно стихли.

Дин подключил телефон к заряднику и тот, только придя к жизни, принялся жужжать оповещениями - одно сообщение за другим.  
Сообщения от мамы и брата он увидеть ожидал, а вот три сообщения от Эйдана... Дину казалось, что земля еще немного дрожит под ногами.

*****

Когда телефон наконец-то зазвонил, Эйдан, хоть и ждавший этого, подскочил нервно, измученный страхом и нетерпением.  
\- Дин?  
В трубке что-то зашуршало, щелкнуло и наконец послышался голос, который, подумал Эйдан, уже стал не то что забываться, а как-то стираться из его сознания.  
\- Эйдан?  
\- Дин! Господи, ты в порядке? Все хорошо? Я читал новости и вспомнил, что ты в Непале!..  
\- Мы уже второй день в Индии, - ответил Дин этим своим как всегда спокойным и мягким тоном, - Тут тоже тряхануло, но ничего страшно, все целы.  
Эйдан поймал себя на том, что он агрессивно кивает в ответ, и понял, что Дин этого видеть никак не может.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, слава Богу.  
Повисла неловкая пауза.  
\- Когда ты возвращаешься домой?  
\- Через пару дней. Не переживай.  
\- Я не... - Эйдан смолк. Конечно он переживает, как же тут может быть иначе? - Береги себя, ладно?  
\- Договорились. Набрать тебе, когда я буду дома?  
\- Да, да. Набери. Хорошая идея.  
Паузы, повисающие между ними, стали последнее время невыносимы. Эйдан почти было собрался сказать что-то еще, что-то важное, но пока он пытался сформулировать это, Дин сказал:  
\- Ладно, я пойду?.. У меня еще дела здесь.  
\- Да-да, конечно.  
\- Услышимся.  
\- Давай.  
В трубке повисли гудки. Эйдан взъерошил волосы и вздохнул, потирая глаза. Нервный тремор отпустил, и на смену ему пришло какое-то непонятное тяжелое чувство где-то возле солнечного сплетения. Они слишком давно толком не общались.  
Эйдан вздохнул опять и открыл Google Flights. На неделе у него дела в Европе, но может быть, потом удастся выкроить хотя бы дней пять?


End file.
